Mob Weaknesses
Weak : -25% armor malus, Immune : +100% armor bonus, Resistant : +25% armor bonus, N.B. Melee is physical dmg (except for sword) Bane Thrax Soldier *'Weak to:' Fire *'Resistant to:' Sonic *'Immune to:' - *'Special:' - Thrax Commando *'Weak to:' Physical *'Resistant to:' Fire *'Immune to:' - *'Special:' - Lightbender *'Weak to:' Electricity, Sonic *'Resistant to:' Fire, Ice *'Immune to:' Laser *'Special:' - Hunter *'Weak to:' Virulent *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' - *'Special:' - Howler *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Sonic *'Special:' Randomly target (even bane) when his hunter is dead Caretaker *'Weak to:' Physical *'Resistant to:' Electricity, Laser *'Immune to:' Virulent *'Special:' Can Heal and Resuscitate other units Linker *'Weak to:' EMP *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity *'Special:' Weak Armor, Cyborg (can be killed by EMP) Thrax Technician *'Weak to:' Laser *'Resistant to:' Fire, Ice *'Immune to:' Electricity *'Special:' Uses Armor Augmentation Tool, Drop turrets (which die when the technician die) Kael *'Weak to:' Laser, Sonic *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Physical, Fire *'Special:' Strong Armor Mechanics Shield Drone *'Weak to:' EMP *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity, Virulent *'Special:' Reflect almost all dmg at 1:1 ratio, except if you are inside the bubble. Wont reflect EMP damage. Sentinel *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Virulent *'Special:' - Predator *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Virulent *'Special:' Less armor in his back Stalker *'Weak to:' Laser *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity, Virulent *'Special:' - Strider *'Weak to:' EMP, Electricity *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Laser, Virulent *'Special:' - Juggernaut *'Weak to:' Electricity *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Physical, Virulent *'Special:' - Forean Machina *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' Fire, Ice, Virulent *'Special:' Revive themselves if their chip is not looted Hominus Machina *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' Sonic, Electricity, Virulent *'Special:' Revive themselves if their chip is not looted Thraxus Machina *Seems to have been removed from Bane side to AFS side, since the release of the game. Creatures Tree Lurker *'Weak to:' Fire *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' - *'Special:' - Mox *'Weak to:' Fire *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity *'Special:' - Swamp Grubber *'Weak to:' Fire *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Physical *'Special:' Tame (doesn't normally aggro players) Atta *'Weak to:' Laser *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' Fire, Electricity *'Special:' - Xanx *'Weak to:' Electricity *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Virulent *'Special:' Will cannibalize other Xanx to heal themselves. If another xanx die in vinicity, they will head toward the dead body to eat it, even if you didnt agro him previously. Eating other Xanx also grants them a very high resistance to Electricity in addition to healing and bonus health over normal maximum. Boargar *'Weak to:' Electricity, Sonic *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' Fire *'Special:' Tame (doesn't normally aggro players), will attack Tree Lurkers and Warnets on sight. Maw *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Ice *'Special:' Can netgun you forever. Mox *'Weak to:' Ice *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity *'Special:' - Fithik *'Weak to:' Laser *'Resistant to:' Physical *'Immune to:' Ice *'Special:' Self-destructs when in critical health. High area damage, can kill other fithik. Amoeboid *'Weak to:' Sonic *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Virulent *'Special:' Will vomit Amoeboid spawn. Warnet *'Weak to:' Physical *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricty *'Special:' - Beam Manta *'Weak to:' - *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Electricity *'Special:' - Miasma *'Weak to:' Fire *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' - *'Special:' Will disappear (with a smoke bomb animation) some seconds to reappear at the same place. Cant be harmed while they are "gone". Lasher *'Weak to:' Electricity *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Laser *'Special:' - Flaregasher *'Weak to:' Cold *'Resistant to:' - *'Immune to:' Fire *'Special:' Unlike most wildlife, has melee and ranged attacks.